WingZero Gets A Lesson in love
by WingZerosGurl
Summary: ok people thanks to all of you that told me about the bad spelling hear is the new edited version with lots of thanks to Pixie^A^its a HxR fic for those of you that havent read it please read and review


Wing Zero gets a lesson in Love   
  
  
People when yuor done please e- mail me at WingZerosGurl@Hotmail.com  
  
  
A young Lady about 17 walks up the two steps on to the bus driver, and hands him the bus fare "Thanks Lady hears your change." "Thanks" She exerts the change and moves towards the back of the bus "It's unusually crowded today " She muttered under her breathe. Finally finding a seat she asks, " Could I sit Hear?" "Hai" Came a Dreamy voiced Reply. "Heero? Is that really you?......"Relena?..." "Oh my god I've missed you so much!" She cried diving into his arms. "Relena ............................... I'm sorry for not keeping in touch" awkwardly putting his arms around her. They sit like this for a few minutes in silence ...other than Relena's sobbing into Heero's shoulder. Heero puling back slightly " Are you Ok?" "I am now" Relena smiling up at him. Heero shakes his head but cant help smiling back. "So how have you been and what have you been up too?" Said Relena trying to make conversation." Fine and nothing much ......"Thinking hard trying to remember how to carry a conversation ,it had been so long since he actually talked to any body let alone Relena. "You?" " I've been pretty good....how long has it been Heero?" 1 year 5 months and 8 days" surprising himself he hadn't planned on letting her know he was keeping track. " How are things in the Sank Kingdom?" Heero asked changing the subject blushing slightly. 'He actually knows how long.....?' " Oh every things fine it was rough at first but Milliardo showed up to help out." "He's back? "Spazing a little 'Alive?' Thought Heero "Ya he's a great help" She replied.   
  
And so they talked and talked until "Heero we've stopped moving." " HEY Mister Wait!!!!" she shouted at the man that was now locking up the garage." Great looks like were stuck hear for the night....I cant believe we lost track of time..."Relena sighed. " Ya ...... Relena your shivering!"Heero exclaimed. " I just remembered something its ss uu pp ooo sed too snooow tooonight " She replied through chattering teeth. "I didnt thinkkkk itt would because it wass so warm thiss after noon." " I could break us out of hear but then were would we go ....we don't even know where we are..." " Your right......" ' god she looks cold .......Maybe........' " Come hear Relena. " puts his arms around her pulling her into his lap." Better?" "Much" she grinned at him and laid her head on his shoulder. ' Oh my god I'm sitting on Heero's lap and he's holding me this is a dream come true I wonder what he's thinking about' ' She sure looks dreamy...this is a weird feeling..'" Heero I love you" Relena sighed Kissing his cheek then falling asleep. " Wha...... oh Relena......." Kisses her on the forehead. "Good night my love " ' I cant believe I just said that' Heero also falls asleep.  
  
-------------------------The next morning---------------------------   
  
" Where am I?" Muttered Relena. "On a bus Relena " said a voice then some one kissed her on the cheek. After a minute it dawned on her she was locked in a cold garage on a bus with Heero. "Heero!?" " Hello Relena " Kisses her again this time on the mouth. "hmmmm" Relena sighed turning it into tonsil hokey ' I wonder why........when did he have a change of heart?' When they finally separated they both turned around "There's the bus driver Come on Heero lets go talk to him" Grabs his hand and drags him to the driver. " Hey mister we were talking yesterday and lost track of time and got locked in could you drive us to the Sank Kingdom?" "Wha....Ya sure what do you want there though?" the startled driver asked. "We-" Heero put is free hand on her shoulder" Let me handle this Miss Peacecraft." Miss Peacecraft?!! Of course I'll give you a ride right away lets go I'm so sorry to have locked you in!!!" Heero grinned, "see Relena it worked" he whispered in her ear. She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Well lets go" About 30 minutes latter "hear you are Miss Peacecraft No charge" the driver smiled as Heero and Relena walked hand in hand towards the palace then drove off.  
  
"Relena!" Zechs (er Milliardo) cried running towards the two " where have you been!!! " " Its a long story ......" " Lets get inside we spent the night in a freezing cold garage lets get her something warm to wear." Heero interrupted. " Yes right Lets go inside " Milliardo said glancing at the two of them holding hands and smiled. He found this an opportunity to tease his younger sister " This way Mister and Misses Yuy" He grinned as Relena smacked him and Heero just smiled *Heero Smiled?!! I'm think I'm having a heart attack jk back to the fic* .They walked to the house and Heero reluctantly let go of Relena's hand and she walked to her room to change. "This way Heero I've got a uniform your size" "Hai" He replied. " so what has happened between you and my dear sister ?" Milliardo asked leading him to his room and handed him a uniform and directing him to the bathroom on the other side of his room." I really don't Know Zechs" Zechs winced at the sound of his old name" Heero its Milliardo if any one found out the Sank Kingdom wouldn't last five minutes " I understand" Heero replied coming out in the new uniform. "Heero did Relena invite you to my wedding? Its two months from now and I'm trying to get a hold of the rest of the pilots I already talked to Quatre. He and his sisters are coming but I haven't talked to the rest of them Quatre said he'll talk to Trowa and Cathy." Milliardo said." Yes she did invite me but never said who the bride is..... Oh I can get a hold of Duo and Hilde the last I heard they were also planning there wedding." Heero said. " Oh they're tying the not also ...Maybe we can have a joint wedding......the Beautiful bride is Noin ......" Milliardo babbles on and on and Heero walks out. I'll go ask Relena to use the Phone so I can contact Duo' "Heero there you are you look nice. " Thanks Relena you look perfect ........Could you show me to a phone ? " Sure fallow me.... " Relena answered full of curiosity Heero smiled at the look on her face and kissed her on the fore head " I'm calling Dou for Milliardo's Wedding He asked me to contact him." Heero smiled as he followed Relena.   
  
He dialed the number and" Hello Duo.....yes Um ya hey listen do you think you could make it to the Sank Kingdom for a wedding ? What!!! No not mine Ze I mean Milliardo and Noin's what! How'd ya guess? A sweet spot for her a little more than that.....When last night ...we got stuck in a bus garage .....Its not that funny Duo!! What ok let me get her hang on" "Relena Hilde wants to talk to you " " Coming!" She yelled running in the room Before picking up the phone she kissed him . Heero retreated out of the room leaving Relena to talk. " Ya for real..... YOUR GETING MARIED!!!????? When? Oh you don't know.......... well Milliardo been talking about having a joint wedding earlier but Hey you think he knows you and Duo were getting Married Why that little....Ya he didn't tell me ........Ya At least I think We are Heero and Me Are we going out ....I don't know maybe hopefully....... ya ok Hey could you and Dou be hear tomorrow? Ya you can stay that long of course ok thanks Bye" Relena sits there a minute then dials Quatre's number " Hello Hi Quatre Could you and your sisters be hear tomorrow ya a huge party tell Trowa and Catherine to come to you can y'all stay till sometime after the wedding sound good ya of course we have enough room ok ya see you tomorrow bye" 'I know how to get Wufei hear I call Sally Po.   
  
* Meanwhile *  
  
"Hey Milliardo I just hear Relena Ask Hilde bout the joint wedding and they said yes "Heero said. "All right Great.... Heero so what are your plans?" "Welllllllllll if it's alright with you I'll stay hear awhile." " Oh its fine by me but why the change of heart normally you would normally just run off saying you didn't belong hear." He smiled a knowing smile." Well I don't know but the wars over and ...Relena" Heero got up and walked out. "Hi Heero Hey Milliardo guess what every ones coming to the wedding and tomorrow they'll be hear for a major part, Dorothy, Duo, Hilde, Wufei, Sally Po , Quatre and all his sisters ." "That's good " Milliardo smiled. " Relena would you like to go for a walk" Heero asked. "sure lets go"   
  
*the next day*   
  
" I'm so glad every one could make it "Relena said to Dorothy and Hilde. The three of them Plus about 10 ( of the Younger ones In there early 20s ) of Quatre's sisters were Talking and giggling in the Relena's Room[ The rest of the girls were in Noin's room] They were all getting ready for the party and gossiping. "you guys it was so Romantic I've liked him forever and then out of the Blue he proposed to me. We've lived together almost 3 Years I've liked him since the beginning but was to shy to tell him, afraid of being rejected or losing him in battle I guess maybe he felt the same too cuz it was only after the war was over did he admit his feelings for me then about 3 months ago he proposed." Hilde sighed smiling. but Miss Hilde-" Hilde interrupted Dorothy "call me Hilde not miss ok Dorothy?" "ok Hilde aren't you and Duo a bit young to be getting married? " Dorothy questioned. "I don't think so after all they are both 17 " Relena said as she thought how wonderful it would be to be Miss Heero Yuy." Miss Relena ....Miss Relena!" "What Oh sorry I zoned out" Relena said Blushing "Must of been some daydream" Remarked Hilde. " Should we not go now and present our selves before the guys start to worry." Dorothy commented. "Yes of course lets go " Came the reply from all the girls.   
  
They walked into the ball room which had couches Chairs a picnic table with lots of goodies and of course music." Would you like to dance Relena?" Heero asked blushing. "Of course " Relena beamed. Slowly every one was dancing Except Trowa and Wufei who were talking at the refreshment table, Also Quatre's sisters who were talking to Catherine and Sally Po. Heero and Relena, Duo and Hilde, Milliardo and Noin, and Quatre and Dorothy Danced for Hours on end till their feet hurt so much they had to go sit down. Its like floating dancing with Heero'   
  
"Hey Attention everyone how about if we play truth or dare to liven things up a bit?!" he was answered with loud as from Kats sisters , Dorothy. Then Hilde kissed him for the brilliant idea. "I duno......" came a worried reply from Relena "come on Miss Relena it will be fun!" Dorothy cried. "Come on Heero you aren't Chicken are you" Duo smirked. " Oh all right I'll Play" Heero and Relena said at the same time. Everybody else slowly agreed because Relena was or because they didn't want seem chicken. "Who's first " Shouted Catherine. "Duo" answered Hilde, "He suggested it " "Alright " He said as he eyed his victims. "Heero Truth or dare?" "Dare." He replied. "K" Duo said then whispered to Hilde "Help me think of something" they whispered back and fourth for a few minutes then" You have to French Relena" Duo smirked thinking he wouldn't do it. Relena smiled at Heero " Ok." Heero' s answer shocked everyone in the room except Kat ,Hilde and Milliardo Everyone else's mouths hung open as Heero took Relena into his arms then the two were engulfed in a passionate kiss they didn't stop until they had to come up for air. Heero grinned "Now its my turn to dare ......" Heero smiled a mischievous smile and every one looked at him funny since when did Heero smile they all were thinking. " Dorothy I dare you to Kiss Quatre." Kat Blushed a deep scarlet as Dorothy kissed him on the lips. " Now it is my turn Miss Relena truth or Dare?" "Truth." Relena smiled. "How long have you been crazy over Heero" She blushed but answered, "Since The time I gave him a birthday invitation, he ripped it and Said Omae o korosu and walked off."   
  
"How about we stop playing and go to sleep?" Noin asked. Relena eyed Noin and said" I have a better Idea how about all the girls come to my room well have a slumber party, and yes there is room for all." "Ya "came a swarm of girls voices. They all got up to say good night to the guys and get there stuff and meat in Relena's room except for Hilde who was originally supposed to sleep in there in the first place walked over to Duo said out loud "and the guys can do the same thing, guys only." To Duo she whispered, " Meat me under the stairs in 1 hour that would be 1 am ok?" "Ya " Duo answered grinning .She kissed him good night only to see Relena also whispering to Heero then kissing him good night. Noin just kissed Milliardo on the Cheek then they all left for Relena's Room (girls) and to Milliardo's room (boys). So, the Girls were all over Relena's room Talking trying out hairstyles and doing makeovers when Relena and Hilde announced they'd be back in just a little while. Once out side" where are you going Hilde?!" " Going to see Duo and you?" " To see Heero of course ""Are you sure you wanna be with that guy alone?" Hilde asked "why not I trust him with my life." "Whatever I think its a mistake but ok see you latter " Hilde said and went in direction of the stairs. *Meanwhile* "I'll be back in a few" chirped Duo and walked out. "I'm going to the Kitchen C ya" Heero also left "Trowa?" Kat whispered, "Something weird is going on...." " Quatre think about it they left to go see the girls Duo, Hilde and Heero, Relena ........But Heero has been acting extremely weird lately.."   
  
*Later*   
  
Heero kissed Relena his warm moist lips on her neck slowly making there way to her lips then he kissed her on the cheek first the right on then the left on and finally finding her lips he brought her into a fiery Kiss that deepened with every second. "I love you Heero. "Relena managed to mumble between his loving kisses. Finally Relena pulled back and leaned against his chest trying to catch her breath "Are you ok Relena?" he asked worriedly. "Just fine ...I love every second that I'm with you every thing just seems so magical." she smiles and kisses him on the nose. He sweeps her of into another passionate kiss. As her lips linger a second longer on his she says "we better be going back before they start to wonder." He nods Reluctantly and sweeps her into one last goodnight kiss ....the longest hottest one yet.  
  
*Much Much later*   
  
Heero and Duo grinned at each other. Duo saw the lipstick covering Heero's face and neck 'Naughty Relena I didn't think she or Heero knew how to kiss' Duo thought. 'Geez I'm getting as bad as Duo sneaking of to kiss a girl. He has lipstick all over his face and neck oh well why tell him that way the others will rag on him and leave me alone.' They opened the door and walked in everybody was staring at them then burst out laughing and pointing at their faces. "What?!! is there something on my face? Out of the way let me see the mirror!!" he dashed into the bathroom while Heero calmly picked up a wash cloth and wiped his on face clean and glared at everybody daring them to laugh at him again they all grew silent but started laughing when Duo realized the red lipstick on his face wouldn't come off.   
  
*Meanwhile*   
  
"Hi Relena" Hilde whispered. "Hello .Oh Hilde look at your neck your gonna have to wear turtle neck forever." Relena answered in a low whisper. " You do to I think yours are worse than mine" "Oops, well lets go in at the same time there probably wondering where we are" Relena replied giggling and changing the subject as she turned red ."Ya "They walked in and all the girls turned to look at them "Well well miss Relena, Hilde decided to join us?" Dorothy said sarcastically. Noin stifled a giggle as she looked at the two, messy hair and Black and blue marks all over there necks, Relena's much worse than Hide's 'Probably her first hickeys is why there so noticeable' Noin thought "Well Relena what have you been up two?" Noin asked. " Come on tell us" whined one of Quatre's sisters. "Lets Play 20 questions then we can get all the juicy info " suggested Cathy. "All who wish to play raise your hands" said Noin as she raised her own and so did Cathy and Dorothy. Reluctantly Relena and Hilde raised there's the others said they'd just watch. "k me first what's it like kissing Heero ,Relena?" Dorothy asked " um great feels like your floating on a cloud........" "she's in la la land come on your turn Relena." said Hilde . "O........ K what's Kissing Duo like ?"She asked . "Kinda Like a slice of Heaven" "Dorothy do you like Quatre?" Hilde said smiling. "Ya he's really sweet "she answer which was followed with oos and aas from his sisters and so they went on and on until they fell asleep . Poor Duo if only he could get the guys of his back as Heero had done but they all knew he couldn't do nothing so he had to put up with it till they all fell asleep. Heero was the last one awake ' Dr. J was wrong emotions don't ruin a person they actually help them ....Good Night My lovely Relena.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I can't believe a hole month has flown by already" Hilde moaned as her and Relena walked towards the pool. "Ya times flies when your having fun and we definitely have been having fun:)"Hilde nods, "hey look they guys are hear too a pool party!" "Alright! "Relena shrikes as she puts her towel in a chair then suddenly turns as she hears a loud *splash*"Heero are you ok?!! "Running towards the pool anxiously. "Ya I'm fine I just wasn't paying attention to were I was going and fell in" he grins up at her sheepishly then climes outa the pool. "Ya and you fell in cuz you were staring at Relena!" Duo yells. Heero turns Beet red then kisses Relena quickly on the lips and jumps back into the pool. Relena just giggles and goes to sit with Hilde and sunbathe." He's got it bad girl are yall going out?" Hilde asked. "um....No " Relena's says then lays her head on her arms and watches the guys fool around "goh he looks good in swim trunks "Relena mutters ."Well Relena I never thought Id hear you say something like that! "Hilde exclaimed grinning at Relena. Relena just shrugs "lets go join them I feel like swimming for a change." Hilde smirked" Gee I wonder why....Ok lets go" Her and Relena then go and jump off the diving board. as they come up for air Relena spots Kat and Dorothy "Hey you two come join us!" she yelled ." Okay Miss Relena let me go get my swim suit on first." kisses Quatre and walks towards the mansion "ya me too "Kat said and following Dorothy into the house. Then a few minutes later Kat and Dorothy were splashing around with the rest of them.  
At one point in time Duo yanked Heero's swim trunks down, just enough to expose his butt Relena couldn't stop laughing as Heero turned beat red and tried to kill duo screaming" Your dead Duo!!!!   
  
They rough housed around for hours till finally the girls were sun bathing And Kat was asleep in a lawn chair Heero and Duo were sitting by the water talking, when Relena snuck up behind Heero and started running her fingers up and down his back sending a chill up his back. Heero grinned at Duo then he reached behind him and grabbed her wrists Playfully and Pulls her in front of him and starts batting at her hair like a cat till she put it over one shoulder. Then he kissed her neck and started massaging her back. Duo looks at him funny then says" are you two going out?" Heero blushes and shrugs. "oh I get it so she's just your girl toy huh?" Heero glares at Duo" She means more to me than you could ever imagine!!!" he blurted out with out meaning to." I mean ....Oh just shut up Duo!" Relena smiles and leans down to kiss Heero's hand, which is still massaging her shoulders. 'I need to make a mental note of that' she thought grinning. Suddenly Heero leans down and whispers in her ear " would you be my girlfriend?" As if to answer, the blushing Relena turned around slightly and kissed him "of course I will I thought you'd never ask" He sighs with relief "I thought you might say no...." he whispered." how could I do that?? I love you." she said in a whisper "what would I do without you?" "Oh Relena" he smiled shaking his head. "I love you too Relena " Duo raised an eyebrow." don't look at us like that cuz yes we are going out." Relena grinned and kissed Heero again then she leaned back resting her head on his chest and slowly fell asleep.  
  
"I think its time to go get some rest." Duo said motioning to Relena. " ya.....Help me up so I can carry her." Heero said as Duo Helped him up then he bent down and picked up Relena and started towards the house." Hey girls lets go its getting kinda late " Duo said walking over to where Hilde was "ok Duo. Dorothy could you wake Quatre up. "Hilde asked "Ok " Dorothy walked over to Kat and kissed him softly on the lips. Kat jumped up then saw Dorothy "oh hi I guess I fell asleep." Quatre said sheepishly then tried to stand up only to trip and land on his butt "come on Quatre let's go back to the house and get some sleep. "Dorothy smiled as she helped him up then they walked to the house with him leaning slightly on her (he had sprained his leg while getting outa the pool)   
  
*Meanwhile*   
  
Heero had just made it to Relena's Room he carried her to her bed set her down gently kissed her on the forehead and went to his room.  
  
* The next day*  
  
Everyone was seated around the breakfast table except Dorothy who was checking the mail when suddenly the door burst open and was at Relena's side in a matter of seconds waiving a letter in the air. "miss Relena there's a letter for you from Oz I think its an invitation!!" Dorothy said Excitedly." open it open it!!" "O....K...... hey I've been invited to sty with them while the meetings going on they said Ill get my own two bedroom apartment.....and to stay a few days afterward..."Relena said. " What??!!! No way Relena I'm going with you as, your bodyguard there is no way your going alone!!! " Heero exclaimed. "Ok Heero fine by me any way I could use the company those meetings get pretty boring. "Relena replied smiling. Everyone looked at them like they were nuts especially Heero ' and this is the guy who wanted to kill her just 2 years ago and now he wants to be her bodyguard' Duo thought. 'Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft that's just too weird...' thought Hilde. "Are you sure you want to go at all sister? it sound like a trap to me and obviously to Heero as Well ." Milliardo asked. "quite sure Brother I must go to insure peace . Heero you think you can be ready to go in one hour?" she said. "Yes. " Heero replied.  
  
*at the meeting*   
  
Relena giggles sighlently as she watches the visibly bored Heero stare into space then she goes back to listening to the professor drown on and on. When the meeting finally ends the tiered Relena and Heero walk back to their Apartment. Which had two rooms, a kitchen, a bathroom and a living. Room Relena talks Heero into watching this move with her but ends up falling asleep sitting in his lap during the middle of the movie. Heero to tired to move falls asleep as well.   
  
*The next morning*  
  
Heero wakes up to the sound of the bedrooms exploding. Though half asleep he grabs Relena and runs out the door just in time to because as he dose the rest of the place blows up. And throws him and Relena down the hall. As he came too the first thing he did was look for Relena when he Realized she was save within his arms He checked for injuries 'she's ok but unconscious thank god she's Alive I've gotta get her to a hospital!!' he thought as he tried to stand then realizing as a sharp pain shot up his leg that it was broken. So he went and set it back into place ' this isn't the first time I've had to do it and I gotta hurry and get her to the hospital.' then he picked her up and got her to the hospital.   
  
As Relena woke slowly then Realizing what had happened she cried out for Heero " the young man that brought you in is in intensive care he brought you in then said something about an explosion and passed out I believe you owe you're live to him he got the worst of whatever happened." the doctor said. Relena slowly walked to Heero's Hospital room it had taken a lot of convincing for the doctors to let her see him now she was remembering all that her Boyfriend had done to save her live ' oh Heero Please don't die on me' she thought The doctor had also said that Heero had fainted from blood loss from a gashes on his head and wrists .He had a broken leg which some how had been set.' you did that didn't you Heero she thought as she walked into his room and gasped " oh my goh Heero!!!" she runs up to his side kisses him softly on the lips and starts sobbing into his chest ' I never thought it was this bad!! 'She thought. The kiss from Relena sent a jolt through Heero's body and ever so slowly he opened his eyes. He sees Relena crying and lifts his hand and takes her hand in his. "Heero? "Relena said looking up. "Oh my goh I almost lost you again!!" she cried as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Then Heero pulls back "lets get outa hear I hate hospitals" Relena stares at him "you must be joking you're in no condition to leave!! Besides the doctors wouldn't let you leave anyway they still need to put your leg in a cast and......" Heero look's at her "I'm feeling fine. Besides they cant keep me against my will. Besides I must find the guy that tried to kill you. "He said the last part with an evil glint in his eyes. "But they tried to kill you too and don't even say your live doesn't matter because you matter more to me than any thing in the universe.!" Relena said alarmed. "And I feel the same about you." he starts kissing her again. When suddenly a nurse walked in "Hey the monitor said you were still unconscious.... you really shouldn't be sitting up in your condition... or making out." the embarrassed nurse said. "What condition I'm fine I coulda taken worse. After all I am a Gundam pilot ...or used to be." "So you've learned to take the worst huh?" the shocked nurse asked. "Well ya but I got the best girlfriend out there not the worst "he replied grinning. Relena giggled turning red then said to the nurse" Were ready to cheek out he's fine and so am I well be at the front desk in a minute could you have the papers by then?" "Oh of course Miss Peacecraft. "The nurse said then glanced at Heero one last time and walked out.   
  
*Meanwhile*   
  
So that's why her bratty boyfriend/ bodyguard is still alive and her as well I must dispose of the both of them and quickly. Sneered a shadowy figure. "The wars must start again!!" "Master Cane mission terminate Peacecraft and Boyfriend is activated." said a crippled man. "Thank you Amose now call all troops send them to earth and demand to take Peacecraft and Boyfriend captive or the beam cannon will be shot at earth. Then send the Mobil dolls to protect the colony "Cane started laughing as Amose left "Colony X will regain power over all!! haHAHAHAHA" . *Meanwhile * Heero and Relena are just getting back when they are attacked "surrender there is no escape! "Yelled a voice over the noise of the Mobil suites Heero grabs Relena's hand and runs to a wall of the mansion and presses on a brick and a door swings open. "I'm sorry that Zechs and I kept this a secret from you and that I had Wing Zero along with the other Gundams smuggled in "Heero apologized then looked behind him and there were men following them as he felt a bullet graze his arm he said "Relena looks like your gonna come along for the ride" she just nods as he helps her in to his Gundam. "Its a tight squeeze but so long as you don't get hurt were fine." they manage to get out of the secret store room when a man appears on the intercom "Wing Zero and Miss Peacecraft come peacefully or Earth shall be terminated. "The man said. Heero reaches for the self destruct button then thinks better of it 'after all I don't want to injure Relena or myself when she needs me most...and what good would that do he'd still blow earth up...' "Well come on two conditions." name them after all you have a right to last requests "the man replied. "Who are you and were are we going? "Heero asked. "I am Cane that is all you need to know on that factor as to where you are going you are going to the space ship then to colony X" Heero quickly sent that whole transmition to the other pilots Gundams as Relena buries her head in his chest "its gonna be ok Relena we will get through this together her" he lifts her head and kisses her softly on the lips then moves WingZero into the space ship.   
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"Guys! Relena and Heero are in Trouble!!" Trowa yelled as he ran into the living room were every one was talking or watching Tv. then he played a recording of the transmition. "Looks like Zechs the lightning count is back once more." Zechs replied.Duo their is no way I'm letting you go alone I'm coming too I don't want to lose you!" Hilde cried "No way I know you can fight and all but you wont with me around its to dangerous I could never forgive myself if you got hurt! "Duo answered. "Were coming and that's final!!! "Noin said. "I'm going to I have to help save miss Relena" Dorothy said as Kat got a horrified look on his face. "I guess they can come .......but then what?" Trowa said thoughtfully "but only you three don't tell the others or they'll want to come to" " Well most of my sisters wouldn't wanna come any way but I almost positive Mina will want to , or demand to come like the others....." Kat said sighing "Mina?!? " Trowa said his eyes lighting up at the thought of Kats 18 year old sister.  
  
*just thought Id remind everyone, all the pilots are 17 except Trowa who's 18 and Zechs who's 21*   
  
"Well let her know she could come to...I guess " Every one stared at Trowa "you feeling ok Trowa Buddy?" Duo asked. Kat just sat there smiling an all knowing smile ' what Trowa doesn't know is she likes him just as much as he likes her ' Kat thought then covered for his best friend "she's just as good a pilot as the rest of us and we need all the help we can get!" "I still think the girls should stay hear its to dangerous" Duo remarked but gave in easily 'well at least Ill get to see Hilde longer and she's always the best thing to fight for.' Duo thought. The Gundams and toreses were loaded on to the ship. As they took of Mina reached over and grabbed Trowa's hand and held on tightly "I hate take offs and landings "she muttered. Trowa looked, as her in surprise but said nothing he just held on to her hand smiling slightly.   
  
*Back to Heero and Relena*   
  
The trip to the colony was pretty rough Relena and Heero where literally thrown into a jail cell, luckely together Relena was almost at the point of a nervous break down. Heero calmed her down "Don't worry I wont let any thing happen to you we will get through this together and Cane will pay." the ship stopped abruptly and Heero and Relena were taken to another cell on the colony. The guard started laughing "Enjoy your last night together, Alive that is HAHAHAHAHAHAH" Then he slammed the door. Heero looked at Relena worriedly. "Heero I know how to get outa hear " she whispered then shoved something into his hands. "This might come in handy I swiped it from the guard He was paying so much attention to you cuz your dangerous that he wouldn't suspect me of stealing his gun. Heero smiled at her as she kissed him on the tip of his nose. I love you Relena" He walked to the door and aimed the gun at the guard Relena turned and looked away as he fired. "oh and you might want these to" she smiled and handed him the keys .then saw the guard " oh...Heero....no....." shh its gona be ok I know you don't approve of this but if we are to get outa this alive its necessary " He said and wrapped his arm around her and started down the hall. they entered a large room "ah Wingzero I've been expecting you " said Cane .Heero aimed his gun at him "na ah you shot and Miss Peacecraft is history. "Cane laughed. Heero turned around to see Relena being Held by the arms be two men and at gunpoint by another man. Heero monoverd quickly and shot the three men then aimed at Cain "tell me why I'm doing this or Ill shoot" "you'll shoot either way" the man grinned then disappeared "what the---" "Heero look out !!" Relena shouted. Heero moved just in time but the bullet still caught his arm. Then the man answered " I'm the real Cain the other was a hologram "then he aimed at Relena's chest and pulled the trigger."   
  
*Back to the rest of the gang ^ ^*   
  
"Code Red everyone to your battle stations" Noin screamed over the loud speaker. As everyone except Dorothy (who was flying the ship) ran to there Gundams/toreses Dorothy called "Be careful everyone and bring Miss Relena and Heero back." Duo and Hilde flew strait towards the colony and the others kept the Mobil dolls busy. "Hilde find the control room and see if you can destroy the cannon." Duo said over the intercom. "roger that " she Replied and flew towards what she guessed was the control room . Duo made his way into the colony then left the Deathcyth to find Heero and Relena's he neared the room they were in he could hear Heero screaming something about shooting Cane. When he made it into the room Heero was rushing to catch Relena who had side stepped the bullet, but it hit her just below the collar bone. Duo walked up behind Cane and aimed his gun at his head Cane was about to shoot at Relena again when BANG! he fell to the ground dead. "Need a little help? Duo smiled wickedly. "Thanks " Heero answered then he picked up Relena wincing in pain from the bullet logged in his shoulder .he then started towards the launch gate. And got into Wing Zero putting Relena into his lap. Wing Zero emerged to the battle outside "Duo is anyone else inside? Heero asked "Ya Hilde but why? ""Just tell her to get out now!" Duo switched his communicator to Hildes then said "Hilde you there?" " Ya I'm hear were gona have to blow the colony up I cant un program the cannon and its set to fire at earth in a matter of minutes!" "Get outa there Hilde I think that's what Heero has Planed hurry he's making his way over there now" Duo shouted. "Ok I'm on my way out, ya I see him ...come on Duo we gota help the others " she said flying to where the others were fighting. "Mina look out!!" Trowa screamed as the Mobil doll attacked her from behind then suddenly there was a huge explosion and all the dolls stopped in mid swing Heero came on over the speaker "Mission complete."   
  
*** Once on the space ship Heero carried Relena to one of the rooms on the ship and tried to stop the bleeding from her wound. "Zechs!! Get in hear!!" Heero yelled. "What is it Heero?" "Its Relena we have to get her to a hospital soon or she wont make it. "Heero said as tears filled his eyes for the first time. Zechs walked over to the communicator in the room "Full speed towards earth Relena needs a doctor and quickly!!!"He shouted "Got it " was the reply and the ship sped up. "Heero you really care for her don't you?" "Of course I do!! She means every thing to me!! " Heero blurted out. " Heero?" Came a weak voice.Relena?" Heero said oblivious that Zechs was still there he looked down at his love and said with his eyes spilling over" you're gonna be okay were going to get you to a hospital your going to make it" "Heero don't cry I love you-----" she blacked out again.   
  
  
****************************************************************************   
'Where am I ' Relena thought as she slowly opened her eyes, there was Heero asleep holding her hand next to the bed he was resting his head on the bed. And there was Zechs sitting in a chair in the corner also asleep. Suddenly the door opened "Relena " Hilde squeaked decidedly "your awake! we've been so worried especially Heero " she said setting down a tray of coffee "He hasn't left your side the whole time ....do you remember any thing that happened?" Hilde asked " only Heero. and a shot then falling...were am I ?" " You're in the hospital...I better wake Heero and Milliardo, then call the others in..." Hilde said walking over to Heero and shaking him gently. "wha---Relena!!..."Jerked his head up to make sure she was ok then realizing she was awake he smiled for the first time in days in the mean time Hilde had woken up Milliardo who said " its amazing what a pretty girl can do for ones attitude" Hilde walked to the door and waved everyone else in they all came in and started talking to Relena at once " Are you hungry" " do you need any thing" ..... "How long was I out? " Relena asked. Heero replied getting teary eyed "Three days the doctors thought you wouldn't make it " " I'm fine now " she said and moved into a sitting position and Heero moved and sat on the bed next to her " Ya old Heero hear was going nuts the whole time he refused to leave your side , during the operation was the only time he did leave your side....talk about a gourd dog." duo said and Heero blushed a deep Red "Heero ...thank you..." Relena said then not caring that the room was full of people she wrapped her arms around Heero and kissed him deeply. Everyone gasped." I guess she really is feeling better " Trowa commented with his arm around Minas waist. when Relena finally pulled back from Heero she said "I wana go home" Heero just looked at her and smiled but Hilde freaked out " what no way!!" "But I don't like being stuck in the hospital besides you're wedding is just a week away and we haven't done any shopping for it!!" "I'll go fill out your release forms Relena " Kat said knowing better then to argue for Relena's mind was made up "Ill go with you Quatre "Dorothy said then latched herself to his arm they walked out. Relena got up slowly with Heero's help then started for the door she Tripped but Heero caught her then picked her up and carried her out the door.   
  
****************************************************************************   
Hilde and Noin were so nervous and Relena was trying to calm them down she was Both there Brides maid because both had asked her and she couldn't decide between her brothers fiancé and her Best Friend and Heero was the best man to both of them as well. They had gone shopping the week before Hilde was wearing a long white spaghetti strap gown and Noin the traditional wedding gown. Relena was wearing a pink spaghetti strap dress that Hilde had picked out not normally the kind of thing shed were but Hilde had convinced her by saying Heero would love it.* Then it was time for them to go down the isle Trowa was escorting Noin and Quatre was escorting Hilde . They said there vows then went to cut the cake. Heero and Relena were sitting in a corner of the tent talking Heero said "Relena I love your dress" 'Hilde said he would she thought' she thought "thanks Heero " then she kissed him." Heero pulled back then stood up and called the room to attention then said "Relena I love you with all my heart would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Duo fainted and everyone else was holding his or her breath "Oh course I will Heero "Then she pulled him into a long passionate Kiss. The end ...or is it?   
  
Thanks for reading Wing Zero gets a lesson in love   
  
  
tell me what you think @ WingZerosGurl@Hotmail.com no flames please...oh ya one more thing dose any one else think that Heero's spandex are made of Gundanium ...I mean the way he can get blown up fall out of buildings and his spandex never tear.....anyways Legal junk I don't own any thing though I wish I did thanks for reading and supper special tanks to pixie ^A^ who helped spell check this and thank you to her for constantly e-mailing me if it hadn't been for her the edited version of this would never have been posted. Thanks again  
  
WingZerosGurl   



End file.
